Lovely
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Publish ulang karena permintaan adik gw - - , dan juga buat yg ngatain gw plagiat - -, HAPPY READ (sifat asia melenceng jauh)


**Op ost: Hanabi (Ikimono Gakari)**

 **INI fic ADIK Ane yg ane copas dan adik gw udh ijinin, terserah lu semua mau percaya atau tidak :v**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa &Criminal-S¤**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 _lovely, Asia argento (cewek gue,Asia) ©Uchida tokugawa (story)_

 _ **Warnings: NaruAsia,LEMON, AU-hentai.**_

 _ **Note: Naruto (kelas dua belas),Asia dan Issei(kelas sebelas) dan maaf untuk para fans Asia karena dific ini sifat Asia sangat melenceng jauh dari aslinya ._.**_

 _ **-Present-**_

 _LOVELY_

Asia Argento Cewek tergarang di Kuoh High School, padahal ia baru menginjak kelas sebelas, tapi kenakalannya sudah cukup untuk dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ia sering memalak, menindas dan mem- bully adik kelas dan teman-teman seangkatannya bahkan tak jarang kakak kelas pun kena kejahilannya.

"Chi! Cewek lu tuh!"

Naruto melirik malas mendengar Vali berkata begitu, Lagi-lagi dirinya digoda dengan tema 'Asia-chan adalah ceweknya'.

Memang Asia si adik kelas cantik yang terkenal tsundere abis itu seringkali gugupan kalau tiba-tiba ada Naruto, Jadilah anak-anak OSIS sekolah yang merupakan geng bernama Khaos Bridage itu selalu menggoda Naruto.

"ssst! diem lu."

Bukannya tidak tahu, Naruto cuma pura-pura gak tahu kalau ada cewek cantik berambut Pirang sepunggung yang hot naksir dirinya, Emangnya kalau gue tau terus gue harus gimana coba? Gitu aja sih jawaban Naruto ketika terus disindir.

"Chi, lu kan pawangnya jadi samperin tuh Asia" Vali menyarankan saat Melihat Asia yang sudah mulai menjahili adik kelas di lorong sekolah, Naruto menghela napas pelan.

Minta dikepret nih cewek!

Naruto menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian ditarik tangannya. "Sudah, cukup."

"Apaan sih, lepasin gu…...a" Asia terbelalak melihat Naruto "…e. Eh? Hehehe, kak Naruto…"

Naruto berwajah kalem, berkarakter tenang dan terkesan dewasa, Kontras sekali dengan cewek yang sedang dipegang tangannya oleh Naruto ini.

'Asia, rambut Pirang, garang, tapi sialnya cantik juga. Eh? Mikir apa gue?' Batin Naruto nista.

Asia nyengir, sementara mangsanya tak membuang kesempatan untuk kabur darinya.

Wajah gadis berambut Pirang itu merona tanpa sebab dan tertunduk kala mata Aquarime Naruto menatapnya dalam tapi datar.

"Kamu ini, cewek tapi bandel banget."

Asia diam tak bisa menjawab, selain sedang gugup karena kakak kelas yang ditaksirnya sedang mencengkram lengannya, Asia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau didepan Naruto Seperti semua tenaga dan keberaniannya sebagai preman cewek sekolah hilang seketika, Bahkan jantungnya suka berdetak lebih kencang kalau melihat Naruto, apalagi dipegang lengannya begini.

Baru kali ini Naruto menegurnya, mungkin dirinya memang sudah keterlaluan maka Asia juga tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Naruto menggeretnya ke ruang OSIS.

Cklek!

Cuit~

Cuit! Cuit!

Pret!~ *oke yang ini adalah suara kentut*

Siul-siul jahil langsung membahana kala Naruto masuk bersama ceweknya.

"Apa lu!"

anak OSIS yang merupakan geng bernama Khaos Bridage itu pun pada diam setelah mendapat pelototan Naruto yang mirip ibu-ibu antagonis sinetron Indonesia.

"Mau kamu gimana?"

Asia diam tertunduk di depan meja Naruto.

"Bandel banget, Kakak udah gerah liat tingkah kamu."

Asia masih diam karena benar-benar bingung,Bukan ketakutan lantaran adanya kemungkinan Naruto ambil buku bad-point untuk mencatat kenakalannya, tapi karena salting .

"Jangan mentang-mentang kamu anak yang punya sekolahan jadi serba seenaknya gini." Naruto berkata sinis, "Gara-gara kelakuan kamu yang kelewatan ini, Kakak juga dicap sebagai ketua OSIS gak becus sama pembimbing OSIS." Naruto curcol sebentar, karena guru pembimbing OSIS sendiri tidak berani menegur Asia.

"Ma-maaf Kak…"

Naruto diam menghela napas lalu memajukan sedikit tubuhnya ke Asia yang lagi berada di seberang meja. "Kamu jadi pacar Kakak aja."

Ha? Asia menoleh ke Naruto sebentar lantas kembali tertunduk setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang masih datar, gak ada tampang bercanda, Kok tiba-tiba jadi begini pembiacaraannya?

"Mau gak?"

Asia kalang kabut dibuatnya, bingung bercampur panik setengah mati, Wajahnya sudah mirip sama warna Tomat , Asia menggigit bibirnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi ada syaratnya." Tambah Naruto.

Asia pun mengangkat kepala, melihat Naruto yang sudah tersenyum licik. "Kamu harus berhenti berulah kalau sudah jadi pacar Kakak." sambung Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Akhirnya, Naruto resmi jadian dengan Asia, Siul-siulan yang kali ini ditambah dengan senyuman plus tatapan meledek semakin gencar menyerangnya dari teman geng Khaos Bridagenya kala Asia sedang berada dalam jarak dekat di tempat Asia berada.

"Apaan lu semua! Mau gua cium lu ha!?" ketus Naruto dengan muka yang kembali datar, sedangkan dengan seketika ruangan tersebut tiba tiba kosong tanpa penghuni saat mendengar ancaman Naruto barusan.

Biar tenang dan jarang bersuara mau pun berekspresi begitu, Naruto tetap sering jalan bareng mau pun pulang bareng sepulang sekolah bersama Asia, Tak jarang Asia dibuat merona dan berbunga-bunga saat Naruto tiba-tiba berada di depan pintu kelas untuk mengajaknya makan siang mau pun pulang bersama.

Hubungannya dengan Asia berawal dari keisengan saja, dimaksudkan agar Asia 'jinak' sebentar, tapi diluar kendalinya, ternyata Asia malah semakin menjadi-jadi beronar sana sini tanpa sepengetahuannya.

BRAK!

"Mau kamu apa sih?" tanya Naruto kasar setelah hilang kesabaran memergoki ceweknya yang habis berbuat kekacauan dan penindasan.

Asia diam membatu, tubuhnya terhantam di tembok ruang perlengkapan olah raga karena Naruto mencengkram pundak kecilnya sambil mendesaknya ke tembok.

"Itu… aku… aku cuma…"

Asia tidak bisa menjawab banyak,Pada dasarnya sifat tsundere -nya makin kumat kalau lagi berbunga-bunga karena hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto sudah kesal sampai gemas rasanya, Guru pembimbing OSIS sekarang malah sering menghardiknya karena kekacauan yang dibuat Asia dengan alasan 'Kamu pacarnya, didik yang bener dong!'

'Yee, emangnya bini gue?' Naruto cuma bisa bales dalam hati, statusnya pacaran sama Asia malah jadi boomerang, atau tameng Asia itu sendiri? Semenjak berita Naruto jadian dengan Asia, Naruto-lah yang kena damprat guru yang melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto karena Asia berulah.

Naruto cuma bisa menanggapinya dengan muka datar yang terkesan kalem.

"Kakak kan udah bilang, kalau kamu udah jadi pacar Kakak, berhenti berulah! Minta putus, ya?"

Asia kaget dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya tajam, "Kok Kakak tega ngomong gitu…" Kan Asia-nya nangis, entah bagaimana bisa sifat Asia yang terkenal Garang, jadi cewek banget gini kalau depan Naruto.

"Hiks… aku gak mau putus, Jangan tinggalin aku, Kak…"

Naruto menghela napas meredam emosinya.

"Kakak mau kita putus." kata Naruto ketus melepas cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Asia.

Asia terbelalak, baru kali ini Naruto tega menggunakan nada ketus apalagi mengatakan 'putus' dengannya, Pasti Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Hiks… jangan…" Asia menggeleng mulai menutupi mulut dengan punggung tangan dan menangis semakin sendu, gadis berambut pirang itu menatap mata marah Naruto tak percaya.

"Kakak pengen banget kita putus!Tapi sayangnya, gak bisa." ketus Naruto bermaksud menambahkan kalimatnya yang tadi, "Udah terlanjur sayang, Mau gimana lagi." lanjut Naruto masih ketus.

Tangan Naruto terulur mengelus rambut pirang Asia, wajah manis gadis itu sudah memerah akibat menangis, Seketika tangis Asia terhenti dan Naruto memeluknya erat.

"Jangan bandel lagi sih, capek tau gak diomelin guru gara-gara kamu." Naruto melepas pelukan, Asia masih sedikit terisak tapi sudah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata, "Udah mana pakai baju ketat, rok pendek, bandel, nilai kamu juga jelek." Ledek Naruto pura-pura masih marah, tapi tatapan matanya sudah tidak setajam tadi.

Asia malah tertawa kecil dengan wajahnya yang masih merah akibat menangis,sedangkan Naruto menghapus sisa air mata di wajah Asia dengan lembut.

Sejak saat itu, Asia memantapkan hati untuk bertaubat dan jadi gadis manis, Melihat itu Naruto pun senang karena kekasihnya yang memang sudah dari sananya cantik jadi tambah kelihatan cantik kalau sifatnya manis begini.

 **¤UCHIDA¤**

"Yuk, makan." Ajak Naruto menggandeng tangan Asia setelah menjemput kekasihnya di kelas.

Sekarang jam istirahat dan seperti biasa mereka akan makan bersama di kantin.

"Kok cemberut gitu? Lagi 'dapet'?" tanya Naruto melihat gelagat Asia yang hanya mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya di atas meja kantin.

"Nggak, cuma sedikit bete."

"Bete kenapa?"

"Itu…Rias adik kelas yang dulu berani banget ngelawan aku pas nge-bully temannya, sekarang dia yang kayak mau cari ribut sama aku…"

Selanjutnya Naruto mendengarkan dengan baik, Dulu memang pernah dengar ada satu lagi preman sekolah selain kekasihnya ini, Namanya Rias Gremory, walau pun masih kelas sepuluh tapi sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda seperti Asia dulu, Bahkan berani melawan Asia yang jelas-jelas kakak kelasnya dan ratu sangar di sekolah ini.

Asia bercerita tentang adik kelas yang bernama Rias itu mulai memancing-mancing amarah Asia karena masih dendam dengan perlakuan Asia dulu pada temannya yang sempat ia bully .

"Huuh! Giliran mau berubah ada aja godaannya!" gerutu Asia mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, namun Ekspresi cemberutnya tiba-tiba berubah saat tangan Naruto nemplok di atas kepalanya, Cowok itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sabar yah, sayang…"

Gombal!

Harusnya gitu ekspresi Asia, tapi yang terjadi malah cewek berambut pirang itu tertunduk dan tersenyum malu.

Karena sudah kelas tiga, Naruto mulai sibuk dengan pelajaran tambahan dan memutuskan untuk fokus belajar demi kelulusan, syukurlah Asia gak pernah bertingkah yang aneh-aneh lagi, jadi hidupnya sedikit tenang, gak diganggu pembimbing OSIS yang kadang protes soal kenakalan Asia.

Tapi gak lama, seminggu kemudian Naruto yang lagi asik-asik pegang buku fisika di perpustakaan langsung digeret sama pembimbing OSIS gara-gara Asia kembali berulah.

"Itu! Cewek kamu lagi berantem!"

"Hah?"

"Itu!"

Naruto melongok ke bawah, dari lantai dua ini terlihat jelas kalau ceweknya,Asia sedang jambak-jambakan dengan Rias, adik kelas berambut merah yang waktu itu sempat diceritkan Asia.

Merasa kesal, Naruto pun segera turun dari lantai dua, lewat tangga langsung ke lapangan yang sedang dikerubungin murid-murid tersebut.

Naruto menerobos.

"Woy, berhenti!"

BUAGH!

Naruto kena tonjok Rias.

"Shit! Asia! Berhenti!" Naruto masih mencoba menarik Asia.

SRAK!

Naruto kecakar.

"Shite wajah tamvan gue!" Batin nista Naruto saat kena cakar barusan.

Merasa benar-benar kesal, Naruto yang tidak sengaja melihat Issei lewat pun menggeret kerah sahabatnya itu..

"itu cewek lu tuh Issei!"

"Njiiir!, bukan!"

"Jangan ngelak deh, awkward nih, Ayo pisahin!"

Akhirnya sepasang Sahabat itupun memisahkan Asia dan Rias yang sudah berpenampilan amburadul.

"Asia!"

"Rias!"

Set.

Seketika Diem deh tuh dua cewek gahar seantero Konoha High School, Muka keduanya yang udah mirip orang gila pasar kini jadi pucet liat NaruIssei menatap mereka tajam.

"Bandel kamu yaa…!" Desis Issei sambil menjewer kuping Rias.

"Adudududuh…"

Naruto hanya menatap datar kepergian sahabatnya yang sedang menjewer setengah menggeret Rias pergi, Kini tatapan beralih ke Asia, membuat cewek cantik tapi sangar ini terdiam dan tertunduk takut.

.

.

.

BRAK!

Asia meringis ppunggungnya dihantam tembok saat Naruto mendesaknya, Mereka berada diruang porperti olah raga yang sepi karena berada di ujung gedung sekolah, lagi pula ini jam pulang yang pastinya murid-murid sudah tidak ada.

"Ngeselin banget sih! Udah dibilang jangan beronar malah bikin rusuh sampe satu sekolah nonton."

"Ta-tapi Rias duluan Kak."

"Halah! Kalau kamu gak ladenin dia juga gak bakal begitu, Emang dasar kamunya aja yang gak niat berubah."

Dibilang begitu, Asia malah menunduk dan menangis, issh Makin kesel aja ini Naruto sama ceweknya, Lagi asik-asik ngomelin malah secepet ini nangisnya, kan jadi gak tega mau lanjut ngomel, malah bikin Naruto dongkol karena gak bisa ngomelin padahal masih kesel.

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan!" Akhirnya Naruto cuma bisa mencium kasar bibir Asia, Niatnya mau nyium lembut biar Asia gak nangis lagi, eh rasa kesalnya lebih mendominasi, Lagian kapan lagi bisa nyipok cewek garang macem Asia?

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut bukan main, ini ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto dan yang tidak disangka… Naruto langsung menciumnya paksa dan kasar, benar-benar di luar karakter Naruto yang kalem, Dikiranya bakal dicium lembut saat first kiss , gak taunya Naruto yang tersulut emosi menciumnya dengan geraman marah.

"Mmmh!"

"Nggh!"

Asia merasakan sakit pada bibirnya yang disedot kasar, ciuman Naruto turun, menggigit-gigit leher Asia dan kedua tangan yang meremas dada kekasihnya itu dari luar.

"Aaakh…!"

Asia sedikit memberontak, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar ditekan oleh Naruto ke dinding, sengatan hebat terasa saat Naruto menelusupkan kedua tangan ke dalam seragam Asia yang memang tidak pernah dimasukkan.

"Ngghh…"

Naruto mencium lagi bibir Asia bahkan memaksa lidah Asia melayani lidahnya, Naruto yang masih kesal ketonjok Rias dan kecakar Asia karena berniat memisahkan tadi, kini ingin memberi kekasihnya pelajaran supaya kapok!

"Mmmh!" Asia mulai melenguh erotis saat Naruto mengulum bibirnya kuat sambil membuka paksa kemeja sekolah Asia sampai lepas beberapa kancingnya.

Glek~

Naruto diam sejenak ini pertama kalinya liat cewek hanya pakai bra di depannya, Bra hitam yang kontras pula sama kulit putih Asia, Wajah Asia yang sudah merona itu menunduk akan menutupi dadanya kalau saja tidak ditahan Naruto.

"Ja-jangan Kak," cicit Asia saat Naruto akan menaikan bra Asia.

Naruto hanya memberikan dua belah bibirnya untuk kembali mencium Asia kasar, bagaimana pun dia lelaki normal yang bisa menegang kapan saja kalau lihat perempuan dalam keadaan begini, Jadi maaf saja kalau minta berhenti sekarang, tidak bisa.

Maka Naruto memegangi kedua tangan Asia di tembok sambil terus membungkamnya erat..

"Nghh…!"

Senjata Naruto yang sudah terlanjur menegang pun bergesekan dengan pinggul Asia yang masih dilapisi rok sekolah, Mereka masih berciuman, lebih tepatnya Naruto mencium Asia kasar, Gadis itu ingin membalas tapi sayangnya Naruto memenjarakan bibirnya terlalu ganas.

"Mmmhhhh!"

Dada Naruto menekan dada Asia yang masih terbalut bra, Ciuman masih belum berakhir meski Asia hampir kehabisan napas, Kedua tangan Naruto merayap ke pinggul Asia dan terus ke belakang, melepaskan pengait rok sekolah dan meloloskannya dengan segera.

Naruto kini mengangkat kedua kaki Asia dalam pelukannya dan dia sandarkan Asia di tembok, Tonjolan di balik celana sekolahnya yang makin keras kini bergesekan dengan belahan kewanitaan Asia yang masih terbungkus celana dalam lembab.

"Sssh…"

"Kak, berhenti…"

Naruto meredam lenguhannya di leher Asia, menyedot leher gadis itu sepuas nafsunya sambil terus menggesekan kelamin mereka, Tubuh Asia yang sudah berbentuk huruf V di pelukan Naruto itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Naruto juga mencengkram kedua bahunya.

Naruto masih menekan-nekan tonjolannya, cairan percum Naruto dan lelehan hangat Asia mulai merembes kain yang menutupi mereka, Asia menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan rangsangan hebat, apa lagi mata samudera Naruto menatapnya tajam tapi penuh nafsu.

"Kamu bener-bener bikin orang kesel!"

"Mmmhh…" Asia memejamkan mata mulai terbuai meski Naruto sepertinya hendak memarahinya lagi.

"Udah berapa kali bilang jangan beronar!"

Asia hanya menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata, Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung menerkam mulutnya.

Saking menggebu-gebunya sampai sering terjadi benturan ringan antara gigi mereka, Naruto melirik matras yang biasa digunakan rolling anak-anak ketika jam olah raga kini menganggur di ruangan tersebut, Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Asia dan menaruhnya di atas matras.

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto meneroboskan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Asia yang sudah lembab, dia sedikit menyeringai saat mendapati lelehan milik Asia menyambut jarinya yang hendak masuk.

"Aaah! KAK!" Asia memegangi tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto melepas tangan Asia pelan, Tangan kiri Naruto menahan kedua tangan Asia diatas tubuh gadis itu sementara tangan kanannya sedang mengeluar masukan jarinya di lorong hangat dan sempit milik Asia.

Naruto menegang, miliknya semakin terasa sesak membayangkan bagaimana kalau senjatanya yang merasakan jepitan hangat dan lembut Milik Asia.

"Aaakh… aaah… Kakak… uuuhhh…"

Sudah tidak ada lagi penolakan Asia, Nampaknya gadis itu memilih menikmatinya saja dari pada melawan, Naruto kemudian menambahkan jarinya.

"AAAGH!"

"Sssh…" Naruto melenguh sendiri meraskan jarinya dijepit lembut oleh lorong hangat milik Asia, Sempit sekali. "Kamu kenapa jadi cewek bandel banget sih Asia, Ngapain cari ribut lagi di sekolah, hah?"

"Aaahh Uuuh uh.. KAK!"

Naruto mempercepat gerakan jarinya,bahkan menambah satu jari lagi.

"Belum puas kamu bikin Kakak malu?"

"Mmmhh… terusss, Kak.. ohhh…"

Kepala Asia bergerak erotis, bahkan pinggulnya ikut bergerak.

Naruto yang meraskan lorong Asia menjepit-jepit jarinya, Dengan sengaja Naruto pun mencabutnya.

"Kak?" Asia membuka matanya menatap Naruto kecewa, Pemuda itu bangkit melesakan celana sekolah beserta dalamannya sampai terlihat miliknya yang tegak menantang.

Asia membuang muka, wajahnya semakin memerah manis, Asia tersenyum angkuh dan memposisikan diri di antara kedua paha Asia setelah melepaskan celana dalamnya, Kewanitaan Asia yang sudah agak becek itu terlihat menggoda karena lubangnya sedikit berkedut membuat senjata Naruto semakin tegang.

Naruto menaruhnya di belahan kewanitaan Asia, Menggesekan bagian bawah kejantannya dengan belahan licin dan hangat milik Asia, Naruto merendahkan tubuh untuk mencium Asia lagi.

"Ahh… ahhnngg! Ahh!"

Naruto menyeringai mendengar lenguhan Asia,Tangannya membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya yang mulai basah karena keringat dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

Setelah melemparnya asal dan bugillah mereka berdua, Naruto kembali merendam bibir Asia dalam mulutnya, sambil memegang kejantanannya untuk menggesekan kepala senjatanya di belahan basah milik Asia.

"Aaanh, Kak Naruto…"

"Hmmh…"

Naruto sengaja menekan dadanya yang sudah polos pada buah dada Asia kemudian menggesek-gesekannya.

"Uuuunhh… Kak… aah, Naruto...Mmhh."

"Nggggh." Naruto membungkam bibir Asia Sambil mengarahkan kejantannya tepat di lubang Asia, Naruto meremas-remas puncak dada Asia.

Asia ingin berontak karena tidak tahan sakit tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa menolak paksaan Narruto yang semakin mendorong lebih dalam.

Naruto tau Asia semakin sesak, karena tidak tega juga dia melepaskan bibir Asia sebentar.

"Mfffhhh… ahh ahh..."

Asia terlihat membuka mulutnya untuk bernapas, wajahnya merah total dan berpeluh, Naruto yang sudah menegang dari tadi tidak bisa menunggu lama, Dia mendekatkan senjatanya yang keras itu lalu memasukinya ke lubang Asia yang sudah lumayan licin.

"Arrrghhh! Aahm…mmm!"

Naruto langsung membungkam Asia dengan mulutnya, Lubang Asia begitu sempit tapi Naruto coba untuk memaju-mundurkanya perlahan lahan Semakin dalam, sampai menemukan penghalang.

Asia mengigit bibir Naruto sampai luka karena kesakitan miliknya disodok sampai mentok.

"Mmmhhh!"

"Ngggh."

Naruto berhenti, membiarkan Asia terbiasa dengan miliknya sambil meremas pelan dada Asia dan menjilati kuping sampai lehernya dengan lembut, dan dengan perlahan Naruto mulai bergerak.

"Annhhh… Ssakit Kak…"

"Sssh…"

Naruto mencoba berkonsentrasi melawan jepitan lubang Asia yang sempit dan hangat, Darah keperawanan mengalir setiap Naruto menarik kejantanannya, Asia malah mendesah, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto yang membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

"He-Hentikan! Uhhh! Sakit, Kak…" Asia mengerang, Justru membuat Naruto terpancing mendengar suara seksinya.

"Aaarrghhh! AAAGH, KAK, SAKIT!"

"Ssshhh…" Naruto mendesis merasakan sakit di bibirnya dan nikmat di selakangannya, Kekasihnya ini memang gahar, sempat-sempatnya melawan di saat tanggung seperti ini, Baru saja Naruto berniat bermain lembut tapi Asia malah menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah.

"Argh… Kak! Sakiiiit… aaaah! UUUGH."

"Uh, tahan Asia..." erang Naruto saat Asia mulai mendorong dadanya karena sodokan Naruto yang terlalu cepat untuk seorang perawan yang baru terenggut.

Lorong Asia terasa hangat dan sempit, terlebih masih seret hingga menghimpit Naruto terlalu lembut, Pemuda itu kegelian menatap tubuh bugil Asia membuatnya semakin bernapsu.

Asia hanya bisa menangis, lorongnya terasa sakit dan perih karena ulah Naruto yang sedang menyodok-nyodok miliknya.

"Aaanhh… Kak, sakit, Kakk…Aaaaagghhh!"

"Biar!" Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Asia dan kembali membentak tepat di depan mulut Asia yang terbuka untuk merintih.

"Ini pelajaran biar kamu gak lagi nakal, Ssssh… shit ."

Naruto tidak tahan untuk tidak mengeluh karena menikmati lubang Asia, Asia bergerak liar berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Naruto memeluknya sampai kedua dada mereka saling menekan.

"Kakak jahat! Aaagh…"

Naruto menatap mata Asia sambil berdesis "Ini hukumanmu anak nakal." Tidak lupa akan sodokan pinggulnya yang makin menghentak hingga Asia terguncang.

"Mmmhh. Awwwh… pelan-pelan Kak… aaah…!"

"Biar ngerasain juga gimana kesalnya bilangin kamu!" Bisik Naruto setengah mendesah di telinga Asia, Tubuh mereka makin rapat, Naruto menggenjot Asia tanpa niat memisahkan tubuh mereka, Naruto benar-benar memeluknya erat.

"Aaaah… Kak… uunnhh…" desahan Asia yang tidak terdengar sakit lagi membuat milik Naruto yang sedang dicengkram lembut lorong Asia semakin keras.

"Aaaaaahh…" desahan Asia bahkan tak bisa menyeimbangi sodokan kasar Naruto yang semakin cepat.

Asia menutup matanya erat sambil mencengkram bantal.

"Mmmhh, Asia… ahh…"

"Kakak… oughh… mmmhh."

"Sssh Asia… kamu… aaaah." Naruto memejamkan matanya merasakan lorong Asia semakin membuatnya gila.

"Kakak! Aawhh… uuhhh…"

"Ssssh… sempit banget…"

"Hmmhh."

"Ngggh…"

"AAAGH! Ooohh… Kakk Naruto…" Tubuh Asia bergetar karena klimaks serta mengangkat pinggulnya keatas.

Naruto merasakan sebuah semburan cairan hangat berasal dari milik Asia dengan lorong yang berkedut kuat, Cengkraman lembut yang hangat itu membuat Naruto menggila.

Naruto merasakan peluh di pelipisnya, "Shit! Tidak lama lagi… tidak lama lagi…"

"Ahhngh! Janghhaan di sannaa Kak! Ahh... hh!"

"Ugh…" Setelah mengeluarkan lahar panasnya di dalam kemaluan Asia, Naruto sempat merasa lemas dan juga masih merasakan tubuh Asia yang bergetar karena ikut merasakan Klimaks.

"Mhh…" mereka menakan-nekan untuk menikmati sisa klimaks.

"Asia, kau berdarah Masih sakit ya?" tanya Naruto menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Asia tapi belum melepas kejantanannya.

"S-sedikit…"

Naruto tersenyum tak enak, Sisi bejadnya sudah mengalahakannya, dia pun mengecup bibir Asia pelan, "Maaf, ya, Asia?"

Ya sekesal-kesalnya Naruto tak benar-benar bermaksud sampai memperkosa Asia seperti ini.

Asia menggangguk lemah, Ini dia yang disukai Naruto, Memang benar kata semua orang, seorang Asia si cantik garang berambut Pirang ini akan tunduk hanya padanya, Pada Naruto.

"Asia, tadi Kakak keluarin di dalem." Naruto berkata sambil menarik kejantanannya yang sudah lemas,Asia sedikit mengerang perih.

"Kakak sih, tadi kan udah aku peringatin," Asia bergumam sedih.

"Iya, maaf." Naruto membersihkan kening Asia dari rambut Pirangnya lalu menciumnya lembut. "Tapi setidaknya dengan begini, kamu punya Kakak dan Kakak gak akan bisa tinggalin kamu." Ucap Naruto yang tersenyum Lembut.

Asia hanya merona kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Naruto sambil memeluknya erat.

"Arigato" Bisik Asia pelan sambil tersenyum kecil dipelukan Naruto.

 **~FIN~**

Yo! Uchida mempublish fic NaruAsia lagi, ya meskipun sifat Asia yang melenceng jauh dari aslinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. (Gomen buat para fans Asia yang marah. *Membungkuk sambil mengatakan maaf*)

 **Thanks for Criminal-S**

 **.Lovely belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa.**

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
